heroes_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Overdrive
Overdrive earns his title as The Fastest Robloxian ''when he clears off groups of enemies faster than you can even perceive! This founding member of The Heroes of Robloxia first appeared in Bank Heist Bust, and helps stop the Cicada along with Captain Roblox. It's just a race for second place when you're around this fast hero, because no matter what danger is present, Overdrive will get it done fast. Appearance Overdrive is a male Robloxian with tawny brown skin, long, brown hair, and a confident smirk across his face. 'Original Suit -''' Overdrives' original costume consisted of yellow goggles, and a black and onyx bodysuit with neon yellow arrows across his body. ''Upgraded Suit -'' In the latest update Overdrives' newer, sleeker suit is jet black with an updated logo (with hermes wings on the sides), neon yellow goggles, and geometric neon yellow lines across his body. Powers/Abilities * ''Super Speed -'' Overdrive is known for his blinding speed, and as a result his attacks are based on how fast he can clear a wave of enemies. Also his speed can be used to distract opponents by circling around them. He can also use his acceleration to build up momentum and jump across large gaps. * ''Accelerated Reflexes - ''Due to how fast he is, Overdrives' reflexes allow him to speed up his perception of the things around him; causing things around him to look in 'slow motion'. This can be seen in his ultimate, where he moves so rapidly that things around slow significantly. * ''Handblades -'' Overdrive has handblades (similar to the ones on his feet) to interact with the environment by cutting steel wires to further progress the level. He can use these for melee combat, hitting enemies quickly. It's shown he can also throw the blades at opponents from a distance, creating more damage. Gallery overdriveingame.png|Overdrive as shown in-game Overdrive.png|Overdrive|link=i love overdrive E231ED1F-A9AF-49AF-9798-98AE85CBFB7D.jpeg|''Overdrive’s upgraded suit in it’s chamber'' 5E6887B9-3EA1-46F3-9F82-B56751D60A3A.png|''Overdrive’s room, as seen in the Heroes tower'' 68D2CEC5-3862-41D3-B7EB-DEC6D97F2A16.jpeg|''Seen in 2018 promotional image'' AE173A89-6B14-461D-B595-153DF08B6725.jpeg|''The Fastest Robloxian'' Trivia * In his photo, appears a effect of speed, but in game it's not possible see this effect. * Overdrive is most likely inspired from other speedster in media; such as The Flash (DC Comics), Quicksilver (Marvel Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega), and Dash Parr (Disney/Pixar). * His suit (specifically his upgrade) bears a strong resemblance to a Light Suit from the 2010 Disney film Tron: Legacy. * Overdrives' ultimate is most likely inspired by Quicksilver's 'Time in a Bottle' sequence from X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014). * Like Dash Parr (from The Incredibles), Overdrive's hair is wind blown; possibly from constantly running so fast. * It is unknown what Overdrives' top speed is - or if he even has one. * Though it isn't confirmed, Overdrive could be considered 'the heart of the team' as speedsters in media usually are. * As evidenced by the treadmill in his room, Overdrive could be training to get even faster. Category:Heroes